


The Naughty Girl and the Hunter

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A naughty little girl gets caught masturbating by a hunter.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	The Naughty Girl and the Hunter

There was once a naughty little girl, who spent her days running through the woods with her violin, singing folksongs until she happened across the stream, and the little girl would strip herself down, wrap her violin in her skirt and shirt, and jump nude into the water. She'd splash and jump and laugh, before swimming close to shore, and seating herself so her lower half remained beneath the water. She'd then reach between her legs, and pleasure herself shamelessly, until she came in the comfortable water of the stream.   
One day however, in the midst of her naughty act, a hunter walked by. He watched from the trees as she moaned and pleaded, as he slowly crept up on her.   
And then, from the bushes, he leapt out, tackling her into the stream. The naughty girl squealed, and splashed him in response, kicking as he lifted her from the water.   
"What are you doing little girl?" He asked, watching the girl squirm and squeal.  
"I'm having fun!" She replied. "You're interrupting me..."  
"Should you really be nude and playing with yourself out here young lady?" The hunter asked.   
The girl blushed, guilty and misbehaving as she'd been.   
The hunter smiled. "All's well dear, we all make errors." He replied. "But we probably should discipline you for being so naughty."   
The girl tilted her head, intigued. "What'd you have in mind, sir?" She asked.   
The hunter smiled. "A spanking, on your bare bottom."   
And immediately, the hunter set the girl over his knee, and gave her four firm slaps on the bottom.   
The girl squealed as the hunter smacked her, hard and rhythmically, as her bottom turned a bright shade of red, and the girl began to sob and plead.   
And yet, despite her weeping, the girl was wet with arousal between her legs.   
She dripped as the hunter smacked her, kicking and squealing, until he paused, and rubbed the hot skin of her ass.   
"Good girl." He praised, as he ran his hand over her bottom. He paused, noticing the dripping between her legs.   
The hunter, intrigued, ran his finger over her slit, bare and smooth and slick with the girl's fluids.   
The hunter sighed, and smiled. "Why don't I give you a little reward for taking your punishment?" He asked.   
The girl sniffled, and paused, before nodding. "Please sir?"   
The hunter stroked the girl's slit, waiting as the lips of her labia grew puffy and wet and eager to be parted. He did so, gentle as the girl moaned, and his fingers began to inch their way into her entrance, stroking until she came.


End file.
